


Cabin Fever

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Tender Sex, sex by the fire, soft and gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas Giveaway!Ignis makes plans to spice up Noct's Christmas by taking him to a secluded cabin at the Vesperpool. Gentle, tender porn by the fireplace with no plot!
Relationships: IgNoct - Relationship, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Cabin Fever

It was a well known fact that Noctis Caelum wasn't huge on Christmas. Lights all aglow, candy cane lanes, holly jolly tunes simply weren't his aesthetic, as he would insist. That didn't stop his boyfriend, Ignis from attempting to sweep him off his feet with a romantic holiday surprise. Ignis loved Christmas. In his heart of hearts, he was a big softie around this time of year. The only thing he loved more than dressing in warm clothes and sitting in front of a toasty fire was Noctis. Ignis decided he was going to put out all the stops this year- he was going to take the Prince to the Vesperpool cabins.

It was perfect. There were plenty of fishing spots, the cabin would be warm with romantic firelight, it would be just the two of them. Ignis surprised Noct with the invitation one lazy afternoon, insisting he check under his pillow. Noct rolled over and slid his hands under, pulling out a simple envelope. He opened it, his eyebrows raised.

_ Invitation for one at the Vesperpool cabins~Ignis _

''You're kidding?? Specs, the fishing there is supposed to be awesome!'' Noctis could barely contain his excitement, his eyes wide.

''I thought that might get your attention.'' Ignis chuckled in response, leaning his cheek on his hand. Noctis showered his lover's face in kisses before his kisses drifted downwards as a token of appreciation.

#########

Noctis shivered lightly, wrapping his arms around himself. The Vesperpool could be freezing this time of year, especially at night. He gazed up at the cabins in wonder, his eyes alight. The building was draped in colorful lights, which honestly surprised him. This cabin belonged to his family and it wasn't available for public rent or use, meaning someone went through all this trouble of decorating for  _ him. _

''Ignis, you...didn't have to do this.''

''Ah, but I did. You're normally very down during the holidays, so I thought...perhaps this year I would spare no expense to see you smile,'' Ignis rested a hand on Noct's shoulder, drawing him close. The smaller male hugged his partner tightly, blue eyes shining bright, ''let's not stand out here, yes? You haven't seen the inside of the cabin yet.''

''There's more??'' Noctis said in disbelief, letting himself be lead inside. There was already a warm fire going at the front of the room, a large soft rug spread over the hearth. A pot of chocolate fondue sat upon the nearby dining table with a tray of assorted sliced fruits beside it. The smell made Noct's stomach rumble.

''Ah, ah! Dinner is in the kitchen. Then you can have dessert.'' Ignis scolded him as Noctis reached out for a slice of kiwi.

''So, what else is on the menu for dessert?'' He asked teasingly, smirking like the Cheshire cat.

''Mm, you'll just have to be patient, won't you?'' Ignis took Noct's chin between his thumb and index finger, lightly stroking it. Just like that, the spark was lit. Noctis would never get over how easily Ignis cast this spell on him and then could saunter away leaving his breath stolen and heart pounding. He had power over Noctis..and Noct  _ loved it. _

Ignis made his favorite dinner, and Noct ate every single bite. He even indulged his advisor and nibbled on the vegetables.

''Thank you, Specs...you really went all out for me. You always do..''

''Of course...I love you.'' Ignis always said 'I love you' as if it were a secret shared between the two of them. The tenderness and amount of sheer love Noctis could feel radiating from those words always made him get warm feelings in his belly...and sometimes, lower. He was having the latter issue currently, his heart skipping a beat. His advisor thrived on seeming innocent and harmless, but Noctis knew the truth. Ignis was a teasing little shit. He knew all of Noct's buttons and would press them repeatedly in public as if he was testing him to see how long it would take him to break. The answer? Not long at all. Ignis had just started on dishes when Noct started kissing his neck heatedly.

''Mmm, Your Highness, I have to get these done.''

''They can wait. You've got something else to do.'' Noctis whispered in his ear, sliding his hands over Ignis' chest. He fingered the buttons on his simple black button-down, toying with them slowly.

''Alright, alright. Wait for me by the fireplace.'' Ignis huffed, feigning irritation. Noctis smirked, pressing one more kiss to Ignis' neck before heading to the hearth. Ignis finished up the dishes, making sure to take a little extra time. Part of him enjoyed knowing Noctis was in the other room, eager as could be. Most likely achingly hard and desperate. The thought made him smirk as he dried his hands and slowly made for the den.

Noctis was indeed desperate, laying on the rug and staring up at him. Ignis could tell by the thick outline in his jeans and the way his eyes shone dark blue in the firelight.

''Are you ready for dessert, pet?'' Ignis slowly sat down beside him. Noct nodded eagerly, sitting up. The dark-haired Prince leaned forward, capturing the advisor's lips with his own. Ignis kissed him back hungrily, tugging the younger man into his lap. This earned a sweet sound of surprise from Noct, which Ignis reveled in. He broke their mouths apart to trail hot kisses down his throat, stopping to suck love marks into the soft flesh. Noct's lips parted in a soft, 'O' shape, his hips grinding into Ignis's. A rumble passed from Ignis' belly to Noct's as the other man chuckled at the eagerness in Noct's movements.

''Someone is desperate for affection, isn't he?''

''Can you blame me? Eyes are always on us...we never get the chance to do this.'' Noctis responded between ragged breaths, rolling his hips again. Ignis placed firm hands there and held his hips steady, much to the other man's disappointment.

''Be patient. I plan on taking my time unraveling you tonight, Your Highness.'' Ignis smirked coyly, grasping Noct's shirt by the hem and slowly lifting it upward. He bowed his head to place feather light kisses over his rib cage. Noct squirmed under his mouth, his hands finding purchase in Ignis's shirt. The advisor took his time peppering love bites and dark marks over every inch of his lover's chest, decorating it to his liking. It left Noctis a whimpering, trembling mess in his lap, which was a huge bonus for Ignis. When his partner was adorned with enough bite marks and hickeys to satisfy him, Ignis tenderly laid Noct back on the warm rug. He took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful his Prince looked by the firelight; his cheeks flushed a light red, the oranges and yellows of the flame painting his skin. His eyes shimmered in the light and Ignis could see the quickened pace of the rising and falling of his chest with each breath.

''You're gorgeous...'' He whispered as if he were speaking to a God, lightly tracing fingertips over Noct's sides.

''So are you...'' Noct breathed lightly, his heart pounding. Ignis reached back, dipping one of the strawberries on the tray inside the melted chocolate. It was kept at a slightly warm heat, not warm enough to burn skin but not cold enough to solidify. He took a bite out of the fruit and didn't miss the way Noct swallowed thickly in anticipation. Noctis had little time to react when a few droplets of warm chocolate dribbled onto his stomach. Ignis bowed his head with a soft apology, cleaning the thick substance with his tongue. The sensuality of the situation made Noct strain in his pants. He was so hard that it hurt now and it made him whimper.

''Don't worry, dear...I'll take good care of you.'' Ignis shifted back and pressed kisses above the waistband of Noct's jeans. He softly unbuttoned his lover's pants and worked them down his hips.

''Moving too slow...'' Noctis pouted, his voice husky.

''Badgering me won't make me move faster, dear one.'' Ignis teased, giving the top of Noct's thigh a playful bite. His Prince arched his back off the rug, his fingers digging into the rug.

''Please?'' Noct all but whimpered in a tone that was incredibly undignified for royalty.

''Mm...perhaps I can oblige.'' The jade-eyed man grinned, tugging Noct's boxers down. He laid his head back and moaned softly as Ignis trailed light kisses over his cock. He always knew just how to dismantle Noct.

''I-Ignis....'' Noct squeezed his eyes shut as a wet, warm tongue slid up the length of his shaft.

''Yes, dear?'' He answered, his hands darting underneath Noct's thighs.

''You're overdressed.'' The Prince hummed, one hand on his belly and the other still tangled in the fibers of the rug. He wanted to see his lover's bare skin. Noctis needed to feel Ignis' body against his, and he wasn't one for waiting to get what he wanted. Ignis sat back on his legs in a kneeling position.

''I suppose I've teased you long enough...you're fit to burst if I keep torturing you.'' He chuckled. Noct shot him a dirty look, sitting up. His hands immediately flew to Ignis' button up. They were shaking slightly from his eagerness and that made it difficult to slip the buttons through the shirt. For each inch of delicious skin revealed, Noctis placed a new tender kiss along his perfect body. Ignis threaded a hand in his lover's hair and sighed sweetly at the feel of his lips. Eventually, Noct managed to fight his fumbling and get the last button free. He slid Ignis' shirt down and off before letting his hands trace every inch of lean muscle there. Ignis dove forward and kissed him like a dying man, their tongues meeting eagerly. Their hands roamed free, squeezing, tweaking, pinching and rubbing everything they could. Both boys were greedy and eager, never getting to express their love for each other in this way. Ignis laid Noctis back once more, leaning over and snatching his jacket off the couch. He dug around and drew a small bottle from the pocket.

''That's my Specs...always prepared.'' Noctis laughed, the sound husky and warm. Ignis chuckled in response, working his own pants and underwear down so they could finally match. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, watching in slight amusement as Noct spread his legs and chewed at his lip in anticipation.

Ignis always liked to take his time preparing Noct, never wanting to harm him. Not to mention it wasn't as if they got to do things like this often. He slid a finger inside, green eyes meeting blue. Noctis's long eyelashes fluttered, helpless moans being wrenched from his lungs. Ignis lifted Noct's leg to press tender kisses along his thigh as he slowly worked him open. The Prince took handfuls of the rug between his fingers, rolling his hips to take in more. Ignis pushed another finger inside and felt his lover shiver at the feeling.

''Just...fuck me. I want you, I-I need you.'' Noctis stuttered, eyes locked onto Ignis'. The advisor knew it was better than to argue with his demanding boyfriend. Noct didn't have much left in him and Ignis didn't want the younger male to feel bad for letting go too soon. He withdrew his fingers, guiding Noct's thighs over his. With a loud gasp, he slowly pushed inside Noct. Blue eyes shot open wide and Noctis moaned deeply at the familiar sensation. Ignis shifted to lean over him, placing the palms of his hands on the rug beside Noct's head. Noctis clamped his legs down over his partner's hips with a whimper, letting the feeling of being so full sink in. Ignis buried his face in Noct's neck and the two of them rested for only a moment. The boy below began to rock his body up into Ignis', and he took that as a sign to start moving. Each thrust was slow and deep, with purpose. Noctis' chest rose and fall quickly, moans and gasps tumbling out of his lips. Ignis rocked into him deeply, sending electric feelings into Noct.

''I'm..I'm not gonna last..'' Noctis panted out, feeling a little guilty. He was so wound up, having wanted nothing more than this moment for weeks.

''Neither am I, Noct...'' Ignis pressed a tender kiss to his cheek before bringing their foreheads together. Noctis reached over, sliding one of his hands underneath the advisor's to establish another connection between them. Their breaths mingled as Ignis's rhythm began to unravel.

''I love you, Noctis.'' Ignis mumbled once more. That earned the loveliest hint of a smile from his boyfriend.

''I l-love you-'' His words were choked off by a loud moan as Ignis wrapped dexterous fingers around his swollen cock and began to slowly pump him. Noctis squirmed and threw his head back as he came almost immediately, the coil in his body snapping. That was all Ignis needed to tumble over the edge, spilling inside his lover with a loud gasp. For a few moments, the cozy cabin was filled with the sounds of two young men desperately trying to catch their breath. Noctis and Ignis were still holding each other's hands tightly, as if the connection would break the minute they let go.

''You're amazing.'' Noct stated when he had finally collected himself. Little beads of sweat graced his forehead, dampening his hair.

''So are you, dear one. Shall we take a shower? The fireplace is lovely, but I feel as if I'm melting.'' Ignis laughed merrily, softly pulling out of his lover's body. Their hands stayed intertwined as they got up from the floor and moved off to the showers, exchanging sweet kisses all the while. Noctis decided this was the best Christmas he could have ever asked for and he found himself looking forward to next year as he enjoyed a shower with his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my third NSFW scene, so I hope I'm getting better at this! I love IgNoct and their entire dynamic! They're so lovely to write! Thank you for this request and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
